Masayoshi
“I am not fluent in such crafts as a Fūma, but to each cut and wound filled with the metal of this blade—Thrice my blood, chakra and friendship will craft the perfect blade to protect those close to my heart. May it aid Keldran’s success for a better future.” -''Kinshi Senju'' Tool Description Appearance To the blade of Masayoshi, both infused with fragments of black steel and ‘''Silver-luna''’ metal—Masayoshi’s blade is forty-seven inches. The fine-point edge is a silver-luna, much like the glow of the moon, the blade is commonly seen with a dim shine, embedded with white sparkles that expect over the base of the blade, which is black steel held to a ‘''jewel''’ embedded—These jewels are known as crystallized water-chakra droplets of Kinshi, they are known to appear purple, but are actually aqua in color. The handle of the blade is made of wood, it’s dark wood from a tree grown by Kinshi, it’s commonly confused for black—Wood is wrapped with a ribbon that allowed a comfort and firm grip, it’s slip-free. Ability Dual-Metal Produced by means of an accident, the lotus flower that was picked from the Mountains as a means of an accessory to Kinshi, had fell into the heated pot of Black Steel—Holding onto means of chakra that Kinshi used to keep the plant alive and un-aging, the flower held onto it’s own special traits as well, so it seemed. Fearful to bring the accident up to Godric, Kinshi merged the two together in a single blade, as she acted as if she had any idea of what she was doing with this smithing and blade—Thus, this was how the blade was designed and detailed. Where the base of the weapon is the black steel fragments and fresh black steel offered by Godric, there silver-luna is an extra metal that is used as a tension blocker with a special trait. Silver-luna is a metal that responses differently due to it’s uniqueness—Where Silver-luna is just as strong as Black Steel, it’s useless by itself and cannot be a metal used without a Black steel base or something of perfect equal strength; same values. Due to the uniqueness of the Silver luna, it’s proven impossible to work with anything other than Black Steel, due to the fact, it’s first form was Black steel. Silver Luna Tool History When it comes to the truth of Masayoshi, it is a reforged blade from that of Keldran’s shattered unnamed katana from the curving war of the masked shinobi, knowing his displeasure—Usage of salamanders, bugs, hawks and whatever she could enable with offers and money, Kinshi took months of looking for his fragments and in the final moment... Seeking the clan leader of the Fūma clan, Kinshi was accepted by Godric and allowed to forged and repair his unnamed katana into a better blade, adding her own style and skill, along with becoming a better smith. Upon it’s completion that was made out of trial and error, Masayoshi was named for what life Kinshi placed into it and the growing personality of Keldran, along with her friendship—A blade that brought people together, a wielder thrives for success and to protect those that are dear, the first trait of the blade’s name was ‘flourishing goodness’, believing in Keldran to make the right choices in life and to fight for what he believes in, along with the faith in placed in Kinshi, the name seemed to adore the blade. Masayoshi is made with two metals, one is known as a clan secret of the Fūma and another is known as a secret between a Fūma clan member and Kinshi Senju, named ‘lotus dust’ due to her love for flowers and it’s pure-white shine—‘Lotus dust’ was produced by usage of flower from the Mountains, accidentally dropping her hair-flower within a raw melting pot of black steel, the steel changed color into a white silver. Unbeknownst to Kinshi at the time, the metallic shine of the Black Steel known as ‘''Silver luna''’ took on the traits of ‘''Doton''’(Earth Release) and not ‘''Mokuton''’(Wood release). Causing the Silver-luna to be less concentrated as Black steel, thus being a different metal, but holding the same values and almost strength—As a means of making a ‘perfect’ blade, Silver-luna was a simple trial and error, it’s sparkling shine being a means of just something to add beauty. The blade was sadly destroyed in a pool of lava by Mugen Fuma Tool Creator Unnamed katana creator: Keldran Fūma Masayoshi’s creator: Kinshi Senju Approved by Keru-Sama Category:Tools